


Just Another Day at Avengers HQ

by StoryRodeo_333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst?, Antman doesnt know hes ace, Asexual Character, BDSM, Everything is consensual, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, but hes still into stuff, but maybe someone else can, dont worry, fluff?, i guess?, idk man i cant really take this story seriously, its antman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryRodeo_333/pseuds/StoryRodeo_333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its just a normal Avengers fic. I would give a proper summary but I don't want to spoil anything. go read it. its good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of this fic was written by my friend. go find her on tumblr at yacht-mom.tumblr.com. she's awesome.  
> and then go find me too at grandpabasket.tumblr.com!  
> anyway, enjoy the fic!

Captain America and Black Widow were krustin’ around in Panera after just having defaced Staples, when Ant Man burst through the door, fighting a villain!

                The villain was…..the Hypno Hustler! He was about to perform a concert at Panera with his band, but Ant Man caught him first! Just as the Hypno Hustler was about to put all the guests at Panera into a trance, Steve Rogers and Natasha jumped up and helped Ant Man. They defeated the villain in a timely manner. Steve’s mac and cheese didn’t even have time to get cold.

                “Antman!” said Steve. “Why don’t you join us?”

                “Oh thank you,” said Antman. “I’m starving!”

                Steve and Natasha gave Antman their baguettes. He shoved them in his mouth like a savage.

                “Woah! Slow down bro!” said Natasha. “You’ll get sick!”

                Well, guess what happened? He got sick. Steve and Natasha saw the way his face started turning a sickly shade of green and they dragged him out of Panera. They drove him to the Stark tower and up to the bathroom. They held his hair back as he threw up.

                “Ugh, thanks you guys,” said Antman. “I should have listened to you Natasha. Now I know not to eat so fast.”

                “It’s okay,” she said. “Everybody does it sometimes.”

                “Maybe you should stay here for a while, Antman,” said Steve. “You’re in no condition to be fighting evil right now.”

                “Steve’s right,” said Natasha. “Maybe you should lay down.”

                They led him down the hall to Bruce’s room. Hanging on the door was a wooden sign with a skull and crossbones on it that said “Do not enter! Ye be warned!” They went inside and were surprised to find a ton of fatheads®™© covering all the walls. They were all of Elsa and Minions. Natasha gagged. This was a shock. They had never been in his room before…

                They went to the bed and Steve went to pull back the comforter. It was a Hulk™ comforter. Natasha looked appalled. Antman climbed into the bed and fell right to sleep. He slept like a princess, Steve and Natasha realized. He lay sprawled dramatically with his arm across his forehead.

                Then Natasha and Steve climbed into bed with him. It was a twin, so they had to squeeze in.

                When they woke up, it was a tangle of limbs under that Hulk blanket. One wouldn’t have been able to tell where one ended and another began. Well, who should enter the room just then? None other than Bruce Banner! His jaw dropped as he stared at the tangle of bodies on his bed. He marched up to the bed and ripped the covers off. He couldn’t even tell where one ended and another began!

                Feeling the cold chill that came with the blanket being ripped off, the three heroes groggily woke up. Steve and Natasha looked at Bruce and their eyes widened. They leapt out of bed. Bruce stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, his foot tapping.

                “We’re sorry Daddy!” said Steve. Natasha nodded. Bruce looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

                “We’re sorry Daddy,” she said quickly. He then looked at Antman, who was still sprawled on the bed. He looked at Bruce with a smug expression on his face. Bruce raised his eyebrow even higher. Antman also raised an eyebrow.

                “You should show me some more respect,” said Bruce.

                “Why?” Antman asked as he put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

                “Bitch! Get out my bed!” Bruce shrieked.

                “No.”

                “Bitch I will fightchu!” said Bruce.

                “Do it.”

                Steve and Natasha glanced nervously at each other. Bruce gaped at Antman. Then, Bruce spun around and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

                “What was that all about?” asked Antman, sitting up on the bed.

                “You shouldn’t have done that…” said Steve.

                “Why?” asked Antman. “Who does he think he is? He ain’t bout to do nothin’. And why y’all callin’ him Daddy?”

                “Because,” said Steve. “He’s our Sugar Daddy. He wants us to call him that.”

                “Well, he’s a jerk,” said Antman. “You guys deserve better. You know, no one has ever held my hair for me while I puked before? You two are the nicest people I’ve ever met and you deserve to be with someone better than that guy.”                           

                “There’s nothing we can do,” said Steve with a shrug.

                “He’s been our Daddy for years,” said Natasha. “There’s been people who have tried to take his place before, but it has never worked.”

                “Plus,” said Steve. “If that happened, it would be really awkward when the Avengers assemble and work together.”

                “Do any of the other Avengers know about this?” asked Antman. “About Bruce?”

                “Yeah, of course,” said Natasha. “We’re all his hoes.”

                “But the public doesn’t know about it or anything,” said Steve. “That would be weird.”

                “Oh yeah, _that_ would weird,” said Antman sarcastically. “Bruce Banner, the famous Hulk, is the Avenger’s pimp! Not weird at all!”

                “Well, when you put it that way,” said Natasha.

                “I’m gonna do something about this,” said Antman. “If it’s the last thing I do!”


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed and Antman was still living at the tower. He was staying in Steve and Natasha’s room with them. It was super awkward for everyone, because whenever Antman and Bruce were in the same vicinity together, they had an intense glare-off. Antman was making life very hard for Bruce. Between the innocent pranks, and the not so innocent pranks, Bruce was getting very irritated.  He asked Nick Fury repeatedly to kick Antman out, but he wasn’t hearing any of it.

                “I’m not hearing any of it!” said Nick. He adjusted his eyepatch and glared at Bruce. No doubt, he wanted Bruce’s position taken from him just as much as everyone else did. 

                Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha sat in their room, contemplating life. They wondered if Antman was really going to take Bruce’s place. Hopefully he would. Just then, Antman came into the room. He was looking rather down for the count. 

“Omg! What happened?” asked Natasha as she and Steve ran over to him. It was late at night, the hour where villains ran about the most. “Was it a villain?”

                “No. It was Bruce,” said Antman. “He waited for me in the alley I walk through after work, and he ambushed me.” 

                “How dare he,” said Steve through gritted teeth. 

                “No it’s okay,” said Antman. “I’m fine.”

                He went to sit on the king sized bed. It sat next to a huge window wall, overlooking New York. Now that Steve and Natasha looked at him, he didn’t look too bad. He had a black eye. 

“Jarvis, you there?” asked Antman. 

                “Yes, I am always here sir,” said Jarvis.

                “Jarvis, play ‘Let’s get it On’ by Marvin Gaye,” said Antman. ‘Let’s Get It On’ by Marvin Gaye began playing throughout the room. Steve and Natasha knew exactly what was happening. Antman had been wanting this to happen for three months. 

                Antman moved to the center of the room and pulled his shirt off. He quirked an eyebrow and beckoned Steve and Natasha to him. 

Antman approached them and placed his arms around their shoulders. 

                “Follow me,” he whispered sensually. Antman led them down the hall to a room labelled “the Playroom” in colorful letters. Below that were the words “18 and up.”

                “I’ve been waiting to explore this room,” said Antman. “But now in the perfect time.”

                “Antman, I’m not sure-“

                “Shhh,” he said, putting a finger to Steve’s mouth. He turned to the door and opened it, revealing the dimly lit playroom. In the center of the room was a stripper pole. Behind that was a king sized bed with velvety red sheets covering it and a mirror above it on the ceiling. On the wall to the left were many chains and leather things that even Antman had never seen before. On the opposite wall was many assorted dildos of every shape, color and size. One was shaped like a dolphin. 

Antman walked over into the pole and swung around it. He stood next to the pole and unbuttoned his pants, slowly dropping them to the floor, revealing he was he wearing a lacy, purple thong underneath. He swung back to the other side of the pole and removed his left glove. Then, finger by finger, he removed his right glove and tossed it over his shoulder with a flip of his hair. 

                He put up a finger as if telling them to wait a moment, then walked to the back of the room. 

Antman dragged two chairs into the center of the room and motioned for Steve and Natasha to sit down. They were both very interested in what Antman had in store, so they decided to oblige to his demands. Antman took the metal cuffs on the arms of the chairs and pushed them side by side. Antman went to Natasha first, kicked his leg up and draped it over her he started twerking on her. He shook his junk to the rhythm of the music, amazing Natasha with his skills and leaving Steve thirsty for attention. 

Antman kicked his leg off of Natasha’s chair and turned around, dropping into a plié over Steve’s lap. He began to viciously twerk, his bare ass cheeks flying with the beat of the music. Steve felt something begin to rise in his pants. 

                Antman halted his twerking and turned back to Natasha. He leaned down, whispering something into her ear. She nodded, agreeing to his plan. They had a surprise in store for Steve. Antman walked to the chain wall and grabbed a blindfold. He walked back towards Steve and placed it over his eyes. 

Steve couldn’t see anything, and that made him nervous, yet somehow more excited to what was to come. Antman released Natasha from her chair and sent her to collect the supplies. They had plans to make Steve their bitch. 

                Antman released Steve from the chair, stripped him of his clothes, and led him to the bed. 

                “Wait here,” said Antman. Natasha returned soon with many different toys, including the dolphin shaped dildo. Antman took the handcuffs from her and cuffed Steve’s hands to the headboard of the bed. He then took the rope and tied his legs to the bed so they were spread apart.

Antman grabbed a jar of lube from Natasha. He opened it and stuck his fingers inside, coating them in a thick layer of lube. 

                “Do you want this?” asked Antman, voice rough. 

                “Yes, yes, please,” Steve begged, convinced he had never wanted anything more in his entire life. He was already completely hard, not even touched yet. Antman wrapped his hand around Steve’s dick and stroked a few times, offering a bit of relief. While Antman prepped Steve, Natasha stripped down. 

                “Now, Steve, its playtime,” Antman purred sexily. “If it gets to be too much, all you have to do is say ‘dolphins’. Understand baby girl?”

                “Yes,” Steve panted. 

“Good,” said Antman. “Now let’s get started.”

                Natasha dumped the stuff on the edge of the bed and Antman rummaged through it all. Then he stopped and had a better idea. He whispered his plan in Natasha’s ear and she grinned. They left the pile of stuff and went back to Steve. Steve seemed to suspect what was about to happen. 

                Antman went over to where Steve’s legs were spread apart and looked down at him. He looked back at Natasha, who was getting ready by Steve’s head. 

                “Everything okay?” she asked.

                “I’m not sure if….” he trailed off. He still hadn’t taken off the purple thong. 

Before Natasha could wonder what was wrong any further, the door of the Playroom opened, startling all three of them. Antman and Natasha looked. It was………………………Tony Stark! 

                Tony looked upon the scene before him, not seeming surprised at all. 

                “Have you guys seen my Veggetti® in here?” he asked. He stepped inside and looked around, presumably looking for his Veggetti®. “Hmm, maybe it’s in the kitchen somewhere. Anyway, what are you guys up to?”

“What does it look like dipshit?” said Natasha. 

                “Hey, not nice. You guys got room for one more? The Veggetti® can wait,” he said. 

                Natasha opened her mouth to say something but Antman beat her to it. “Yeah sure, you can take my place!” 

                “What?!” Natasha looked at him. 

                “Oh sweet!” said Tony. He sauntered over to the bed, dropping his clothes on the floor on his way over. He got up on the bed and took Antman’s place between Steve’s legs. Antman scooted over to make room and watched on as Tony continued where he left off. Natasha sat over Steve’s face and they began the spit roast. 

Antman watched from the side, directing the two around Steve to get the most out of the spit roast. Natasha was sitting on Steve’s face, getting eaten out, while Tony was fucking him from the other side.

                Antman enjoyed watching much more than he had thought. He assumed he would want to take part in this, but when it came down to it, it was a bit more intimidating than he anticipated. 

                Once everyone came at least once, Antman instructed them into a new position after untying Steve and taking his blindfold off: Natasha was on her back, Steve was on top of her, and Tony was behind him. They moved together, all three eliciting delicious noises. It was music to Antman’s ears. 

After a while, the three of them were spent. They collapsed onto the bed, Antman joining them. 

                “That was fun!” he said. 

                “You didn’t do anything!” Natasha said beside him. 

                “So?” he said. “Guys, we should do this again soon.”

                “What was that all about though?” asked Steve. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

                “What was what about?” asked Antman, as if he didn’t know what they were talking about. “Here, you guys must be thirsty. I’ll go get us some water. Wait right here, I’ll be right back.”

                Antman hopped off the bed and grabbed a silk robe on his way out. Once he got to the kitchen, he realized that he was still buzzing with excitement. He had been wanting that to happen for too long, and he finally got it. He perhaps imagined it a bit differently, but he enjoyed this much better.  That room had so much potential and he couldn’t wait for more sessions in there with those three. 

                He brought four glasses of water and some snacky-poos up on a tray. He was just rounding the corner to the Playroom when he stopped in his tracks. Bruce was standing there, by the door. 

                “I don’t know what you think you’re doing here in this tower, but you don’t belong here,” said Bruce, menacingly. 

                “Let me in there,” Antman said, glaring at Bruce. 

                “What if I say no?” said Bruce. 

                “Then I’ll have to fight you,” said Antman. He set the tray down on the floor and tightened his robe, ready for a fight. 

Bruce scoffed. “I’m not going to fight you. It wouldn’t be much of a fight.” He walked past Antman, glaring at him and then disappearing around the corner. Antman picked up the tray again and went into the Playroom. Steve, Natasha, and Tony were waiting for him, still on the bed. 

                “Bruce was out there threatening me,” said Antman as he handed them all a glass of water. “He doesn’t scare me.”

                “He should!” said Natasha. 

                “Nah! He ain’t nothing!” said Antman. “What’s he gonna do, turn into the Hulk? Gimme a break!”

Steve and Natasha looked at him worriedly. 

                “Look. I’ve got a plan, and this is how it’s gonna go,” said Antman. “I’m gonna knock that ass off his pedestal and take his place as the Avenger’s new Sugar Daddy.”

                “Oh Antman! Would you really do that?” asked Steve. 

                “Hell yeah!” said Antman. 

                “Just be careful,” said Natasha, putting a hand on Antman’s shoulder. 

                “Don’t worry about me,” said Antman. “I have a surefire plan in mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next week rolled around and Antman was ready to put his plan into motion.  He had already told Natasha and Steve and Tony his plan. They didn’t think it would work. Antman knew it would work. He was sure. 

                Antman was getting ready in their room. He was just buttoning the last button on his shirt when the door opened and Steve and Natasha came in. They stopped and looked at him.           

                “Whoa, you look really good!” said Natasha. 

                “Thanks babe. How does my hair look?” he asked.

                “Here let me…” Steve ran his hands through Antman’s hair a few times, making it lay perfectly. 

“Thanks,” said Antman. “I need to look my best.”

                “Why?” asked Natasha.

                “Because, I’m going to do my plan today,” said Antman. Natasha and Steve looked at him. They looked worried and Antman wanted to reassure them that he would be fine. He just didn’t know how. 

                “Antman, I’m not so sure about this plan of yours,” said Natasha.

                “Look, is it because you’re worried about me or is it because you’re jealous?” asked Antman. “Because if you’re jealous, I have no problem inviting you guys to help me.”

                “No we’re not jealous, we’re just worried,” said Steve. 

                “Well, don’t you worry about me, sweetums,” said Antman, booping them each on the nose. “You just let me work my magic. You’ll see.”

                “Okay…we trust you,” said Steve. Natasha nodded as well. And that just warmed Antman’s heart right on up. He hugged them both and told them that he’d see them later. He walked out and went down the hall to his destination. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Bruce heard that there was an accident in his Playroom, his heart almost found its new home in his shoes. He sprinted upstairs in a panic. What could have happened? Did someone break into it again? Was a wild animal loose in there again? A fire? When he reached the door to the Playroom, he didn’t hesitate to fling the door open and rush inside. He looked around and didn’t see anything at first.

                Then he saw someone lounging on the bed. It was Antman. Bruce crossed his arms and glared at Antman.

                “Before you say anything, I’d like to apologize for bothering you,” said Antman. “You’re right, I don’t belong here. I’ll leave. But before I leave, I’d like to make it up to you.”

                “How?” asked Bruce, his curiosity peeking. He was still stubbornly against Antman, but he wondered what the man was talking about.

                Antman stood up from the bed and sauntered over to Bruce. He passed him and closed the door, locking it. He went back to the center of the room and leaned against the pole. He looked at Bruce under hooded eyes. He had to admit, Antman looked a little bit hot like this. _Wait what?! What was he thinking?!_

                Bruce shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. Antman bit his lip and fiddled with the top button of his shirt.

                “Can I show you something?” asked Antman. Bruce looked him up and down. He knitted his eyebrows and shrugged. He had no idea what was happening. Antman then turned around and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he dropped his pants to the floor. The shirt was still covering his backside. Without turning around, Antman dropped the shirt off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. What was revealed beneath shocked Bruce.

                Antman was wearing a red and black corset with a matching garter belt, which was holding up thigh high fishnets.

                Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he felt his face heat up. His jaw dropped as Antman turned around to give Bruce a full view. Bruce felt his heart flutter and something stir in his pants. _That traitor,_ he thought. Antman bit his lip again, and when he released it, his lip was shining with his saliva, red and a little swollen. And Bruce couldn’t look away.

                Antman seemed to notice this because those lips quirked up into a grin. Bruce gulped as Antman slunk over to him. Antman circled Bruce, dragging a hand over his shoulders. When he was behind him, Antman pinched his butt, making Bruce jump, letting out a surprised squeak. Still behind him, Antman grazed his lips against Bruce’s neck, making him shiver. He could feel Antman’s hot breath on his sensitive skin. Then he felt Antman’s teeth, grazing his skin at first, but then biting down, eliciting a gasp from Bruce’s lips that he obviously didn’t mean to let out.

                Antman walked around to face Bruce. Bruce was looking at Antman with a look that he could only describe as lust. He could tell that Bruce was trying to fight it, but it was no use. Bruce would give in. Antman knew it. He sauntered back over to him and pressed up against him. He could feel Bruce’s erection against his thigh. He rubbed his leg against Bruce’s crotch and leaned in, putting their lips just a centimeter apart. He could feel Bruce’s shallow breaths on his lips.

                When Antman put a hand up Bruce’s shirt and brushed his side, getting a shiver in response, he pressed forward, their lips meeting. Antman took Bruce’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nibbled and pulled at it. Bruce mewled and pressed even closer to Antman, grinding against him. Bruce pulled away when he probably didn’t find an erection to grind against. He was panting and looking at Antman. Before he could think about it anymore, Antman grabbed his lapels and pushed him onto the bed. Bruce lay there, looking up at Antman, his pupils blown. Antman took off Bruce’s pants and then helped him out of his shirt. His erection was pushing the bounds of the tighty whities he was wearing. Antman pulled those off then, letting his dick loose to the open air. Antman unashamedly looked Bruce over, letting his eyes linger on his dick.

                Antman crawled up onto the bed, practically in Bruce’s lap. Bruce backed up further on the bed. When they were in the center of the bed, Antman stood up and pressed his foot to Bruce’s chest and pushed him down. Antman crawled up between Bruce’s legs and took his lips captive again. As he kissed him, he reached under the pillow and pulled out the dolphin dildo, a blindfold, and a pair of nipple clamps. He put the nipple clamps on Bruce. Bruce gasped.

                “When it gets too much for you, tell me I can be the new pimp,” said Antman. “By calling me Daddy.”

                “Never,” Bruce panted. “I would never.”

                “We’ll see,” said Antman. “Whatever you do, don’t come until I say.”

                Antman started in on Bruce. He blindfolded him, then he set the vibrator for the nipple clamps. Antman then tied his hands to the headboard. Once he was nice and tied up, Antman then spread Bruce’s legs apart.

                The blindfold came off.

                “I want you to watch me now,” Antman purred. He started nibbling the insides of Bruce’s thighs, keeping eye contact the entire time. Antman bit down on the soft skin there and Bruce’s eyes rolled back as his back arched off the bed. “Ah ah ah, look at me.”

                Bruce looked at Antman again, keeping eye contact as Antman sucked and bit at his thighs. Bruce was sure there would be marks there in the morning. The jar of lube sat on the table there and Antman grabbed it, opening it and dipping his fingers in it.

                As he rubbed it around on his fingers, letting it warm up, he stared down at the scene in front of him. He was really doing this. He was going to do this. _He was going to do this._

                His heart pounded in his chest, but he still went in and slid a finger into Bruce’s hole. The sound he got in return made it worth it. As he worked his finger around inside of him, he managed to hit a spot that made Bruce grunt and writhe on the bed. Antman took note of that spot…and he hit it again when he added a finger inside of him. Bruce shook beneath him. This was good. Antman liked this.

                When he added a third finger, Bruce whined and squirmed.

                “Don’t move or I’ll have to tie you up some more,” said Antman. Antman then ducked his head to suck and bite at the insides of his thighs again. Bruce was shaking, he could tell that he was trying not to move. Antman crooked his fingers inside of him again, hitting that spot, and Bruce arched his back off the bed, letting out a filthy moan.

                Antman looked up at him and slowly pulled his fingers out. Bruce whined at the loss. Antman grabbed some more ropes and tied up Bruce’s legs so they were spread apart, much like Steve was tied up before. If Bruce wanted to move anymore in this position, it would be very difficult for him.

                Antman then grabbed the dolphin dildo and coated it in lube. He then slipped it inside of Bruce. Bruce shook and gasped. Antman pushed it all the way in until he could tell it was touching that spot. When Bruce gasped loudly and threw back his head, that was when Antman turned the vibration on. Bruce gasped and moaned, his whole body spasming and shaking.

                “Please, please touch me, please,” he begged. Antman grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

                “Not yet. No talking unless it’s to call me Daddy,” said Antman. “Now, stay still and look at me like I told you, like the good little slut you are.”

                Antman shifted the dildo further up his ass and then turned the vibration up a few notches. Bruce let out beautiful noises, begging Antman with his eyes. Antman went back to work, sucking at his thighs, coming tantalizingly close to his hard, leaking dick, but not touching it. Antman reached up and raked his nails down Bruce’s sides, making his shiver and gasp.

                When Antman set the vibration to the highest setting, Bruce looked like he was going to come. Antman couldn’t have that. He grabbed a cock ring and pushed it down around Bruce’s cock. Bruce whined and let out what might’ve been a sob. Antman continued with his ministrations. Bruce didn’t look like he would last much longer.

                “D-daddy! Daddy!” Bruce gasped. “Please, please, I can’t anymore.”

                Antman finally took the cock ring off and touched his dick. He only stroked once before Bruce was spilling all over Antman’s hand. Bruce cried out and shook through the orgasm. Once he came down from it, catching his breath, Antman took the dildo out and untied him from the bed. As he laid there, still catching his breath, Antman cleared the stuff off the bed and sat down next to him.

                “I’m the Avenger’s new sugar daddy now, Bruce,” said Antman. “And you’re going to be one of my hoes, if you like.”

                “Yes, I would like that,” said Bruce, lazily reaching out to Antman. “Please.”

                Antman took his arms and lifted him up so that he was sitting up, leaned against Antman’s chest. He held him there until Bruce gathered the strength to sit up on his own.  

                “Wait here and I’ll bring some water. Lie down,” said Antman. He helped Bruce lay down and pulled the covers around him. Antman left the room and closed the door. With his hand still on the doorknob, he let out a long breath.

                Downstairs in the kitchen, he ran into Steve, Natasha, and Tony. Tony was using the Veggetti® to put noodled vegetables into three bowls of ramen.

                “How’d it go?” asked Tony, not looking up. Steve and Natasha were watching Antman with wide eyes.

                “It went well,” said Antman. Antman got a glass of water and went back upstairs, ignoring the worried looks he was getting from those two. When he got back to the room, Bruce was still laying there, looking asleep. Antman set the glass of water on the side table and laid down beside him, pulling the covers around both of them. Bruce rolled over and cuddled up close to Antman, and they both were asleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

When Antman woke up, Bruce was gone. The bed next to him was cold and empty and Antman didn’t want to stay there for long.  So he got up and went down to the kitchen for some brek-brek. Natasha, Steve, and Tony were all there. Tony was making a sexy spaghetti dish with Veggetti® vegetables. He was really digging his Veggetti®!

                “So, tell us all about it,” said Natasha, leaning on the counter. 

                “It went well!” said Antman. “Surprisingly well. Actually, you should all know, I’m your new sugar daddy.”

                Steve and Natasha’s eyes went wide and they gasped. 

                “Really?” Steve exclaimed.                       

                “I wasn’t sure that plan would have worked!” said Natasha.

                “Well, I’m glad it did!” said Tony. “Now who wants some pasta?”

Tony started setting out plates of spaghetti and everyone sat down. 

                “So I heard Thor’s coming into town this weekend,” said Tony.

                “Oh that’ll be nice,” said Steve.

                “Okay, that’s great, but I wanna hear more about last night!” said Natasha. 

                Antman laughed and began telling them all about it. “And then, when I woke up this morning, he was gone.”

                “Did you try looking for him yet?” asked Steve.

                “He’s probably in his bedroom,” said Natasha. 

                “Okay I’ll go look for him,” said Antman. 

                “Tell him there’s more pasta here if he wants some!” Tony called after him as he left. 

Antman stood in front of Bruce’s closed bedroom door. He raised his hand to knock…….and he knocked. 

                “Come in,” someone said from inside. Antman opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Bruce was there, sitting up in his bed. He looked a mess. 

                “Bruce, what’s wrong? What are you doing in here all by your lonesome?” asked Antman. “I missed you this morning.”

                “No you didn’t. You wouldn’t even fuck me yourself last night,” said Bruce. 

                Before Bruce could say any more, Antman cut in and said, “Listen. I didn’t fuck you last night because it makes me uncomfortable. I’m like that with everyone. It wasn’t just you. I hope you don’t mind if we don’t do it like that in the future. I prefer not to be involved that way.”

Bruce stared at him for a while and then said, “Were you uncomfortable doing any of the other stuff? Because we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

                “No, no! Everything else is fine,” said Antman. “I just don’t want you to feel like I don’t like you or something.”

                “Oh…I was sure it was because you were disgusted with me or something,” said Bruce. “Thank you for explaining.”

                “Of course!” said Antman. He climbed onto the bed and let Bruce into his embrace. He ran his hands through his hair and said, “I could never be disgusted with you. You were amazing last night. You did so well.”

Bruce blushed and buried his face in Antman’s chest. “Also, you don’t have to leave the tower,” said Bruce. “You can stay if you like.”

                “Heh, I figured. By the way, you should eat something this morning,” said Antman. “There’s pasta downstairs. It’s really good.” 

                They both went back downstairs and had pasta together. 

                “So, did you enjoy last night?” asked Antman.

                “Yes. We should do that again soon,” said Bruce. 

                “I was thinking the same thing, but this time, why don’t we invite everyone,” said Antman. “As a welcome to the new Sugar Daddy.”

                “I think that sounds like a great idea,” said Bruce. 

And that night, all the Avengers gathered in the Playroom for the best session of their lives, and Antman proved to be the best Sugar Daddy any of them have ever known. The end. 


End file.
